


cantaloupe milk

by orange_chen



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_chen/pseuds/orange_chen





	cantaloupe milk

一

 

是什么时候开始改变的呢？

Can被男人滴落的一滴汗水点回了些许神志。他艰难地睁开双眼看着在他身上前后顶弄的男人，终于被突然加快的速度打断了思绪。

“宝贝，跟我做还想着其他的事，看来是我不够努力。”伏在他身上的男人声音性感得撩人，随即翻过他的身子更用力地冲刺。

“d，daddy……”can的声音在这宽阔的房间里支离破碎，一下一下传到tin的耳朵里，刺激着他的耳膜，也刺激着他的脑神经。

Daddy，多么讽刺的一个身份。

Can看不到tin在黑暗里勾了勾嘴角，他只知道自己后颈的腺体被狠狠咬住，注入了更多男人的味道。

 

二

 

Can是tin的养子，是在tin十八岁那年带回来的。

【想带他回家。】十八岁的tin看着笑的灿烂举着一根自己吃过的棒棒糖就要给他的五岁小肉包，就突然萌生了这样的一个想法。

“哥哥，这是我偷偷从阿姨那里拿的哦，”小孩一手指着不远处的孤儿院，另一只小肉手紧紧攥着那根棒棒糖举到他面前，“哥哥不要哭了哦，棒棒糖给你吃。”

圆溜溜的粉红糖果刚从小孩儿嘴里出来糊了一层口水，但是在阳光的照射下又显得透亮，亮闪闪的诱人。

我哭了？

直到一只小肉手小心翼翼地拭去了那滴他自己都不曾发觉的泪水，他才意识到蹲在这里像个小孩儿一样哭的自己很是狼狈。

可是那带着阵阵奶香的手在他的脸上烙了个清浅的印，就在他眼角的位置，一时之间，他不知道自己应该去顾及自己的狼狈还是面前这个小孩儿的笑脸。

“你说你是住在那里的？”tin点了点方才小孩指的方向。

“对呀，但是哥哥，可不可以不要把can抓回去啊，要是被阿姨知道了can就死定了，哥哥可千万不要跟阿姨说哦。那里真的太无聊啦，不能大声说话，不能到处乱跑，连吃的东西也都是分配好的，can每次都吃不饱啊，也不敢跟  
阿姨说。”皱着眉絮絮叨叨说了一堆，又因为一颗塞到嘴里的糖而心满意足地晃了晃脑袋。

“那你想跟我回家吗？”只是这样想着，就说了出来。

小孩儿一听，就笑眯了眼让他抱。

“哥哥真的可以带can回家吗？家里会有好多好多好吃的吗？”白团子虽然看起来肉乎乎的，抱起来倒是不重。

“嗯，真的，会有很多好吃的。”can，也真是个可爱的名字。

作为menttanun家的小少爷，想要个人还不是轻而易举的事儿吗？很快，他就拿好协议书走了出来。

Can躲在树荫下，手里仍然拿着那根棒棒糖，只不过那颗粉红小圆球没了踪影。

“哥哥，你说带can回家，是真的吧？哥哥可不能说话不算话哦，这样就会变丑的！哥哥长得这么好看，变丑了可就不好啦。”

“嗯，是真的，走吧。”被小孩儿的话逗笑，tin伸手去拿那根染了粉的白色的纸棒。可can把纸棒藏到身后，抬着头怯怯地问他：“那，家里也会有吃不完的棒棒糖吗？”

“有。”tin弯下腰摸了摸can的头，柔软而细腻的触感让他忍不住多停留了一会儿。

听到令人满意的回答，can给了tin一个草莓味的吻，在他的右脸颊上。

“can听阿姨说，喜欢一个人就要亲他。can很喜欢哥哥啊！”

“以后不能喊哥哥了，要喊daddy。”

Can眨着湿漉漉的眼睛，比那根草莓棒棒糖泛的光还要亮，似乎不明白上一秒还是哥哥的人怎么就变成了自己的daddy。

 

 

然而回家之后等待着can的，并不是满屋子的棒棒糖，却是一个与tin有几分相似的男人。

直到tin愤怒地甩开男人的手并朝他大吼“你从来就没有尽过父亲的责任！所以把我妈逼死了！”时，can都不知道发生了什么。

他的世界里没有那么多不愉快，能吃饱，一天不被孤儿院的阿姨骂，就已经很开心了。

可是daddy家这么大这么好看，为什么也会有烦恼呢？是因为被比他更大的大人骂了才会这样吧，那肯定会不开心了。

于是can抱住了tin，小小的手轻轻抚着tin的脊背，以自己的方式安慰着他。

Tin从来都不知道，原来奶香味也有安神的效果，怀里的一团奶油，正在缓缓地融进他的骨血里，冲淡他的苦涩。

 

 

“这个是你的房间。”tin把小can抱到了他隔壁的卧室，可小孩就是攀着他的脖子不肯松手。

“daddy家好大好大，can之前都是和好几个小朋友睡在一起的。”

“现在可以不用和别人挤一个房间了。”tin拍了拍他的背，示意他松手，可小孩儿又搂得更紧了些。

“怎么了？”

“这么大的房间，can一个人睡会害怕的。”小孩儿小心翼翼地开了口，“can能不能，和daddy一起睡啊？”

Tin听到自己笑了，说：“好。”

 

盖好can那一边的被子，tin才掀开他这一边的被角躺了下来。

小孩儿慢慢靠近，重重地啄了一口tin的脸。

被亲了一口的tin又愣住了，亲人的小孩儿笑的一脸纯良，缩进他的怀里就要抱。

“can喜欢daddy呐，所以每天都会亲daddy的哦。”小脑袋在他胸前蹭了蹭，随即又嘀咕了两句什么便没了声。

听着小奶包均匀的呼吸声，tin的整颗心都被填满了，里面全是甜丝丝的棉花糖。他想，一定要让can永远留在自己身边。

 

 

三

 

“明晚带你去参加酒会。”tin从背后抱住小小一只的can，舔着方才被他咬的通红的腺体。

“为什么？”can勾住了tin的手指，不停来回缠绕。要知道，tin以前可是从来不会让自己参加什么抛头露面的宴会，所以很少有人知道tin有一个儿子。

虽然没有血缘关系。

“应该给你一个名分。”tin的手掌大大一个包裹住can的，又往他身边靠了几分。

“好啊。”尽管can心里不能理解tin究竟为何会这么迫切地想给自己一个名分，但是daddy想做什么，自己依了便是。

只是，在这种情况下看，名分是多么畸形的一个词，他和tin到底可以算得上什么关系呢？

那种裹在肮脏泥土里的背德感让can觉得自己很脏，这种脏已经烙在他每一寸肌肤上，他永远也洗不掉。就算他并不是tin的亲生儿子，可从伦理道德上来说，tin就是他的daddy，他和tin的关系终究是令人不耻的。

他转过身缩进tin的怀里，还是像个小孩儿一样要tin拍拍他的背，大概这样，他才会觉得自己是tin的孩子，心里的负罪感便会少几分。

 

“小少爷呢？”处理完公务的tin直接赶到了服装店，扯着领带问在一旁的管家。

“小少爷在更衣室，您在外面……”未等管家说完，tin就迈着长腿掀开了更衣室的帘子。

 

狭小的更衣室突然闯进了一个人，can扭着扣子的手不由得一颤，在发现是tin的时候又笑眯了眼。

“daddy，好看吗？”can抬着手在他面前转了一圈，最后面向他拉开了一些领口。

乖顺的刘海儿在中间分成两道，露出的眉毛散发着英气，多了一丝硬朗少了份可爱，深蓝衬衫扣到第二颗，露出小巧精致的锁骨，衬衫下摆塞进了黑色西装裤，笔直修长的腿衬得他圆润的屁股愈发挺翘诱人。

Tin见惯了can穿宽松的休闲服，倒是第一次见他这么穿。喉结底有一股热上下滑动着，散发出危险的信号。

Tin皱着眉头，目光锁定在凹陷的锁骨上。

“怎么了？难道不好看吗？”can嘟着嘴靠近，粉色的唇彩显得他的嘴就像颗剔透可口的水蜜桃，脸上的蜜色绒毛搔的他心间发痒。

当然要吃。

Tin勾住can纤细的腰肢往身上一带，便落了个满怀。

“daddy……外面有人……”can不知道为什么tin进来了一句话也没说，他只知道这里是公众场合，他们不应该这样做。

小脸涨红的can挣扎着便要起身，在爆发边缘的奶香味萦绕在他们周围，淡淡的，清清爽爽的。

可是小身板怎能敌得过拥有六块腹肌的tin呢？在tin看来，这不过是小奶猫的撒娇罢了，毫无威胁性。

他咬住can的耳朵，用力嘬着，直至粉红的耳垂变得通红，才悠悠开了口：“不怕，我们声音小一点。”

Tin没真想在更衣室里做些什么，只是因为扣得不严实的衬衫而给他一点教训罢了。

Can心里一阵慌张，他们现在可不是在家里啊，如果这种不正当的关系被别人知道了，大家会在背后怎么议论tin呢？

他不想成为tin的累赘。

 

 

四

 

Tin不知道自己对can的情感什么时候发生了改变，他一直以为自己对can不过是作为daddy的爱，是身为父亲的责任感。

可是一切在can十六岁那年发生了变化。

粉红色信封被压在了一堆零食的下面，露出一角，却还是被眼尖的tin发现了。他抽了出来，清秀的字迹写着大大的“can”以及旁边画着的大红色爱心无一不在表明这是一封情书。

Tin很生气。这种感觉很奇妙，就像是自己最心爱的玩偶要被人抢走的不爽，以及玩偶自己选择离家出走的埋怨。

他恍惚间才发现，自己的can长大了，不再是那个天天腻着自己依赖自己的小孩儿了，他有了自己不知道的一方小天地。他也不是玩偶，也有选择自己喜欢的人和事物的权利。

其实更多的是慌张。

“daddy……”can看到了tin手里攥着的粉红情书，心里大喊不妙。

“这是什么？”tin把情书扔到他面前，目光锁定着can，他的无措在他的眼里放大，被当成是背叛。

“就，就是今天一个女生给我的，我也不好意思拒绝，就，就收了。”can咽了一口口水，垂着头不敢看tin，一直盯着被扔到地上褶皱的情书。

纵使他被tin保护的再好，纵使他再迟钝，也不会不知道那个女生喊住他，羞答答地递给他一封信是什么意思。他从来没遇上过这种事儿，在他的世界里，从来都是零食，足球，还有tin daddy。他也并不觉得自己会有女生喜欢，  
就算身为一个男生，他也认为女生喜欢的类型应该是像他tin daddy那样帅气的，而不是像自己这样的娃娃脸。

他向来不会拒绝别人，于是接受了女生的情书，以为这样就能解决所有问题。

可是在tin看来，can是接受了别人的感情。

“你喜欢她？”

Can想的很认真，对于那个女生，他并没有太多印象，只是他身边的朋友提起过她长得漂亮罢了。

“我不……”话还未说完，就被tin推到了床上，扒下他的裤子就在他圆润的屁股上连打了好几下。

“啪啪啪……”清脆的巴掌声在房间里不停放大再加倍传到can的耳朵里。

Can委屈地哭了，这是daddy第一次打他。虽然can经常闯祸，给daddy带来麻烦，惹他不高兴，可是他也从来没有打过他。

肉体上的疼痛对can来说不算什么，主要是心理上的无措和羞耻让can觉得这一切发生的都很莫名其妙，他觉得自己又没做错什么，怎么就像个犯错的小孩儿一样被打了呢？

委屈渐渐被点了火，烧成了气愤：Daddy坏极了！我再也不要喜欢daddy了！

Tin留了几分手劲，他其实是不舍得打can的，却不料屁股上还是红了好几块。

Can哭的断断续续：“呜呜……daddy……坏……”

听到这儿，tin选了一处没被打过的地方又打了一下，白嫩的肌肤上顿时多了个红手印。

“呜呜呜……过分……daddy……呜呜呜……”can的身子抖得厉害，鼻涕眼泪糊了枕头一大块。

Tin没有意识到自己这种逾矩了的占有欲，他只是因为can的迟疑，让他觉得can喜欢那个女生，他要和那个女生在一起，抛弃他。

Tin心疼归心疼，却还是想让can永远记住这次，他不可以喜欢除了自己以外的任何人，连对自己都不加任何商量。

“还喜欢她吗？”冷冰冰的不容置疑的口吻，让can心里的气愤又加了几分。

小孩儿哪里受过这样的委屈，daddy越是这样他便越要叛逆，于是他第一次顶撞了tin，就算不喜欢那个女生，他也要说喜欢！

“我就喜欢……喜欢那个女生怎么了！凭什么我就不能喜欢别人！”边说还边吸着鼻涕，听起来一点底气都没。

Tin气急，也不管can疼不疼，“啪啪啪”连打了好几下，全是一处地方。

“好啊，长本事了！既然这样你就喜欢去吧！”说完扔下can就去了隔壁房间。

Can的屁股火辣辣的疼，心也刺刺的疼。他赌气一般地锤了几下枕头，趴在床上一动不动，哭也没力气哭了。

 

就从上一秒开始，Tin感到害怕了。

当他发现了自己对can异样的情感，不是父亲对孩子，而是对自己喜欢的人的。

会因为他的心情而决定自己的情绪，会在乎他的一举一动，会因为他喜欢别人而惶恐不安。

Tin觉得自己恶心，他应该离can远一点才是，can是那么纯洁的小天使，怎么会想到他的daddy对他有这样肮脏的想法，会被嫌弃和嘲笑吧。

他翻来覆去的睡不着，身边没有了熟悉的味道，怀里没有了温热的触感，再加上心里背负的罪恶感让他在这十一年来第一次失眠。

这才是第一次呢，以后每天都会这样吧，自己应该要慢慢习惯才是。

正当他叹了口气又转了个身的时候，却看到can在黑暗里踮着脚小心翼翼地走到了床边，掀开被子钻了进来。

“can……”明明刚才还气呼呼的小孩儿，怎么还愿意跑来和他睡一起？tin悄悄离远了些，生怕一靠近就被发现那个隐秘的想法。

“daddy，我错了……我不应该收那个女生的情书的。我不喜欢她，真的一点都不喜欢，刚才那样说是因为daddy打我，我气不过才骗你的……所以daddy不要不理我，can错了，真的知道错了……”can沿着熟悉的路线往tin怀里  
钻。

他想了很多，关于女生的情书，关于daddy为什么会打他。可是他想破了脑袋都没有想出来这是为什么，他只知道所有的委屈和气愤在一瞬间全都变成了难受与害怕，daddy生气了，不理他了，还不和他一起睡了，要是明天就和  
他说“我不要你了”怎么办？！

他才不要，要是失去了自己最依赖最喜欢的daddy，那他的人生还有什么意义？那这样，他还不如主动认错。虽然他不知道自己到底哪儿错了，但要是Daddy说他错，那就是错了。

“可是……daddy……你打的好重，can的屁股好疼……”can拉过tin的手放在自己腰间，想让他揉一揉，这种讨好的姿态让tin的心顿时软了大半，开始后悔自己刚才情绪过于激动，下手太重了些。

虽然被这黑暗笼罩看不太清，但can的眼睛还是亮晶晶的，却显得更深邃了些，看来是真的哭的很伤心啊。

原本都已经下定决心远离can了，现在看来却是他退一步，can靠近两步，这样的can，让他怎么舍得割舍？

不过是给一个可以靠近的理由，那就让我抱有这样不堪的想法，永远守护着你吧。

 

 

五

 

Tin已经一个月没有理can了。

虽然他们还是谁的一张床，可任凭他怎么靠近，tin都会不动声色地退后几分，最后留给他一个背影。

Can也知道是因为那天在更衣室顶撞了tin才会这样的。

“daddy！不可以！”他用了全身的力气也推不开tin，只得眼睁睁地看着他吻向他。

Can听到了门外有人走动的声音，忽远忽近，越是靠近便越提心吊胆。

他屏了一口气，狠狠咬住了tin的嘴巴，在他发愣的瞬间逃离了令他窒息的更衣室。他躲到洗手间，攥紧的拳头松开了两手的湿热。

Can只见镜子里略显狼狈的自己，嘴唇上一块血迹红的显眼，舔了舔，血色便卷入舌尖伴着唾液吞进肚里。

还能坚持下来吗？can咬住下唇，给了自己一个下定决心的勇气。反正这场晚会的主人也不是他，只要tin在就行了吧。于是他偷偷溜出了服装店，打车回了家。

can不是没听外界说tin金屋藏娇，养了个男孩儿，怪不得不近女色。他也经常在学校里听到别人在背后议论他，说他是为了金钱出卖自己的身体。

他不在乎别人怎么看待他，可是会在乎别人怎么嘲讽tin。他知道自己的情感早就发生了变化，从第一次做春梦，对象不是女孩而是自己的daddy的时候，就明白了，他喜欢自己的daddy，是对男人的喜欢。如果daddy发现了他  
的这种变态想法，会不会疏远他，会不会觉得他很令人作呕呢？

他不敢说，也不能说，他们之间永远隔着一层名为父子的高墙。所以只能把这种感情藏着掖着，烂在肚子里，就算提到永远隐隐作痛。

他装作若无其事，继续和daddy睡在一起，贴近daddy的身体，睡前在daddy脸上印一个吻，只是私心让他多停留了几秒，多了几分郑重。

作为一个青春期男孩，怎么可能会没有性幻想，他的性幻想对象不意外就是tin，从第一次到之后的每一次都是tin。偶尔他在浴室的时间延长，tin敲浴室门问他怎么还不出来的时候，他就会一边加快手上的动作，一手捂住嘴巴不  
让自己呻吟出声，最后喘着气说“我快好了”。

多么不堪的感情啊，每走一步，都如履薄冰。

 

“您好，到了。”司机透过后视镜看着失了神的小孩儿，又转过身拍了拍副驾驶座位，“到了。”

Can这才把所有乱糟糟的情感统统塞到了抽屉里回了家。然后乱糟糟的情感就越积越多，压得他喘不过气来。

他等了很久很久，等到上下眼皮子直打架，终于抵不过困意睡了过去。恍惚间他似乎感觉到身旁的床铺陷下去了些，熟悉的味道带着微醺的酒气，便不自觉的蹭过去咂咂嘴满意地继续睡了。

第二天醒来，自己身边什么都没有，昨天包裹着自己的温度不过是一场虚幻的梦，现在梦醒了，一场空。

他想，他们都需要时间来整理这段不伦的感情吧。

 

 

六

 

发情期来的突然，提前了整整一个星期。

家里没有抑制剂，之前的每一次发情期都是tin陪他度过的，也就是说，他根本不需要抑制剂。可是现在daddy不在，can只能咬牙硬撑。

这样的燥热和从前每次发情一样又不一样，这种热让他浑身上下冒着汗，胸前更是湿哒哒一片。火烧一般的感觉，从自己的下体一直蹿到大脑，can扯开了校服衬衫，也没空去管为什么自己胸前涌着一股一股的透白液体，他现在  
只想降温，好让自己体内的火苗不再肆意疯长。

摸着黑跌跌撞撞跑到浴室，衣服也没脱便直接浸入了冷水中。can整个人直接瘫在浴缸里，水淹没了他的腹部，可毫无用处，接触到他皮肤的水都发着烫，只能握着拳头不停呻吟着，想象着tin就在他身上，用微凉的唇亲吻他每一寸肌肤。

 

应该是回家的点了。Tin盯着面前没翻过一页的合同，觉得自己应该找什么理由不回去才是。

Can在害怕，他是知道的。

他们本就不该是这样，如果不是那一次的意外，他可以永远把这份感情放在心里。

可是一旦发生了意外，情愫就跟迅速膨胀的气球一样爆炸开来，一发不可收拾。

Can的分化来的猝不及防。

那天晚上他们照常躺在一张床上抱着对方入睡，只是半夜tin被热醒了，小暖炉趴在他身上，不停冒着热气。

周围不正常的信息素让tin预感到了什么。他忘了can已经到了可以分化的年纪，作为一个父亲，他头一次感觉到自己的不负责任。

这种事情应该早就想到的，Can的小身板怎么可能会是alpha。

于是他推开了can，想去拿一块毛巾给他擦擦汗。

“daddy……别走……”离开了熟悉的怀抱让can感到不安，他缠住了就要起身的tin，整个人又覆了上去。喷涌而出的甜腻奶香味竟让他失了力，与小时候淡淡的奶味不同，现在的奶味带着清爽的果香，霸道又强势。

热烈而柔软的唇落在了禁区，那个can和tin从来没有亲过彼此的地方。从小到大，can都只会亲tin的脸颊，而tin也是如此，所以这样的唇唇相对还是第一次。

Can尝到了亲吻脸颊不能带来的甜味，便更是像个孩子一样索取更多。他伸出舌头轻舔，身体的本能驱使他在daddy身上寻求更多的抚慰。

这样主动软糯的can在他身上毫无章法地吻着，tin本就有私心，事到如今，发生些什么也是理所当然的。

“can，你看着我，你知道我是谁吗？”tin躲了can的吻，捧起他一张憋屈的小脸儿。翻滚叫嚣着的欲望快到爆发的边缘，也只能忍着失控。

Tin并非什么圣人，可也不会趁人之危。

“daddy……你是daddy……”tin想起了第一次见面时can递给他的那根棒棒糖，他现在有些后悔当时没有尝一尝那颗糖的味道，是不是也像can的嘴巴那样甜。

如果能让can永远留在自己身边，就永远标记他吧，就算can明天早上一醒来骂他是变态也罢。这样的想法在tin脑内成型，他甩不掉。

这是一场意外，却又顺理成章地发生。他永久标记了can，于是他们的关系就此发生了翻天覆地的变化。

如果不知道明天会发生什么，那就把握好当下能掌握的吧。

令tin感到意外的是，can并没有像他想象中那样对他破口大骂，反而眨着一双豆豆眼问他会不会讨厌他。

怎么会呢，你是我爱的人啊，我怕，你会对我感到厌恶。

见他摇了头，can顿时绽出了笑脸：“那以后，都由daddy帮我解决好不好。”

是你先招惹我的，那么就别想逃了。

谁能想到，表面上相敬的父子，在深夜颤动的床上拥抱彼此的身体为对方解决着生理需求呢？

tin在这一刻突然很想can，想他为他喘息的模样，想他眯着眼喊他“daddy”的模样，想他扶着腰嗔怪他“daddy是禽兽”的模样。

这几天的冷静让tin想了很多，他把自己圈死在一个圆圈里不停转着，告诫自己can是他的孩子，又回到起点，他与can没有血缘关系，他爱他。

可说到底，他还是不明白can对他究竟是什么样的情感。是对父亲的信任，还是对恋人的依赖。

他想，应该问清楚才对。

 

 

 

七

 

房间很暗，tin打开床头灯看见皱成一团的被窝皱了皱眉头，can不在床上。

甜腻的奶香味从未关紧的浴室门丝丝溢了出来，故意往他身边绕，从浴室传来隐隐约约的呻吟声勾引着tin一步一步迈向can。

Can被刚开的灯刺眯了眼，不满地嘟了嘟嘴巴。而tin则是被眼前香艳的场景激红了眼。

衣衫半开，纽扣一直解到肚脐眼的位置，下身的衣物已褪到膝盖骨，抬头的小弟弟被握在手中，来回安慰着。

更要命的是，can眼角挂泪，嘴唇轻启喊着他的名字。

是他的名字，不是daddy。

“tin……tin……”每喊一声，他手上的动作便会快一分，tin就这么呆呆地站着看can射了出来。

面色潮红喘着粗气，胸口来回起伏，泛着水光，透亮的白色液体挂在乳尖，顺着肌肤划了一道曲折的线。

Can的胸前断断续续地涌出几滴白色水珠，tin凑近了些，便看的更为真切。

原本平坦的胸部微微胀大了些，粉嫩的乳尖由于胸前分泌的液体变得更为透亮。他知道can的信息素是奶香味，可是这会儿清爽的奶香变得甜腻而浓郁，与平时一点都不一样。

再看到这幅景象，tin心里顿时一个咯噔：can是怀孕了，can在泌乳。

 

Can实在是被胸前的肿胀搞得难受的紧，他不知道为什么自己胸前总是会有白色液体冒出，终于忍受不住的想去揉一揉。

恍惚间，他似乎看到tin在他面前，抓住了他的手，然后跨进浴缸俯下身咬住了他胸前的一点。

是带着甜味的奶。

Can一向喜欢喝牛奶，不知道是不是由于这个原因，就算长高长大了的can身上也总带着一股淡淡的奶香。Tin每次抱着他会觉得安心，或许是因为在can身上得到了些许离去母亲的安慰。

“呜……daddy……”

Tin一面扯开身上碍事儿的衬衫，一边咬舐着奶源。舌尖用力一抵，奶味液体便汹涌而出。Tin囫囵吞咽着，速度极快，不愿错过一滴奶。

毕竟世上最美味就是他现在品尝的。

 

Can在快要溺死的时候被人抓住度了口气，接着被人捞住了身子，胸前的不适消散了大半，却还有另一半被人用手堵住了释放的源头。

即使意识涣散也能让他认出来埋在他胸前的人是自己的daddy。

耳边一直重复着毫无规律可言的吞咽声，冲击着自己的大脑。他觉得此时的daddy才像个孩子，在他身上讨奶喝。

等等，奶？

Can一个激灵，意识回流了大半，突然慌张地就去推tin，可处于发情期的人，怎么会还有多余的力气去推拒别人呢？

“daddy……”委屈的要哭出来的声音。

Tin抬头便望向那双蒙着水汽的眼，挂在眼角的泪摇摇欲坠，带着无措。

“怎么了？因为我喝你的奶害羞了？”tin松开了堵住另一只乳头的手，眼神不离他的脸半分，在他胸上舔了一口滑落的液体。

Tin砸了咂嘴，笑道：“或许你也想尝尝？”

Can说不上来这是一种什么样的感觉，既害怕，又迫切地想让daddy安慰安慰那一只还肿胀着的胸。

还没等他决定好站在哪一边，tin就在他胸前猛吸了一口，接着不容拒绝地撬开他的嘴把奶运送了过来。

就这么一瞬间，can脑子里突然想起了tin跟他讲Omega怀孕时的对话。

“daddy，我会不会有了你的孩子啊。”

“你不想为我生孩子吗？”

“我……”不知道啊。

“怀孕了不仅可以给孩子喂奶，也可以给我喂哦。”

“daddy！！！”

所以他，他现在是怀孕了？！所有的难受不过是因为涨奶而造成的？

Daddy不会不知道，他现在做的不就是在替他解决么。

Tin送到他嘴里的奶带着甜味，他心里排斥喝自己的奶，却又在tin再一次吻过来的时候主动张开了嘴。

本能就这么渴望么？

从第一次的发情，他就遵循了自己的本能，不仅是身体上的，还有心理上的。

他知道在他身边的人是自己最爱的人，同时也知道自己发情了，那他所有的行为都有了解释，那他就可以顺理成章地亲上那张梦里柔软的唇。

而那双唇也回吻住了他的，并带着喘息在他耳边说着：“can，我爱你。”

这一切都是真实的可解释的吗？

奶味点燃了翻涌的欲望，随之而来的，是tin在他身后不停搅动的手指。

Daddy在忍。Can摸上了他额角的青筋，主动把他带到自己怀里，送上自己的胸，像送上什么美食盛宴讨好他。

胸前的肿胀感变成了奇异的酥麻感，被tin咬过的地方都变痒了。

 

“想要……daddy进来……”

Can在情欲方面向来不会掩饰自己，他不知道一个人为什么可以用懵懂无知的表情说这种让人血脉喷张的话。

既然这样，那我就不客气了。Tin毫无犹豫地抽出手指，将自己的火热情感连根没入can的身体。

性欲总是会吞没理智，不断加快加重的动作让can’应接不暇，can被撞的说不出话来，只得顺着快感不停“嗯嗯啊啊”。

整个浴室奶香四溢，tin咽了一口口水，盯着can的胸好久。刚才他就感受到了，can的胸绵绵软软的，捏起来和以前的触感不同，他很喜欢，喜欢到，又想咬一口奶黄包。

待他们同时交代了自己的欲望时，can的胸已经吸不出奶了，tin眯着眼看can嘴角挂着的奶渍，心满意足地把can抱在怀里亲了又亲。

毕竟can可是喂饱了他们两个人。

 

 

Can被tin清理后抱到了床上，整个人被牢牢锁在tin的怀里。

他陷入了沼泽，挣扎一下便越陷越深，只能转头求推入沼泽的人，却发现那人跳了下来，与自己共沉沦。

可是他现在不想出去了。

他想，怀孕也没有什么可怕的，相反，他身体里有了属于他和tin的孩子，这种欣喜更多的感觉让他无惧未来可能的变数。

因为他的tin说：“我们结婚吧。”

 

几乎是在知道can怀孕的同时，tin就起了结婚的念头。

他不想只做can的daddy，他想成为can的爱人，与他真正结合。

“虽然没有戒指，也没有……”

“那你爱我吗？不是因为怀孕，而是单纯的爱我才想和我结婚。”他的can打断了他。

上帝真是公平的，人生总有酸甜苦辣，而属于他的所有的甜，都是can。

“你知道的，我爱你，不是对孩子的，而是对can的爱，独一份的爱。”

“那daddy不可以抛弃我，把我带回了家就要养我一辈子啊！”原来沼泽下，是另一片世外桃源。


End file.
